


Soulmates

by CrankyWhenProvoked, lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Neglect, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gabriel as the Pizza Man, Homophobia, Jackass John Winchester, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Longing, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home after four years away at college to find that things with his little brother have changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> AU Dean is 25, Sam is 14  
> Sam parts written by outofmymindbebackshortly  
> Dean parts written by CrankyWhenProvoked

Sam was excited, more excited than he could remember being in a very long time. It was to the point that his friends said he was being embarrassing, but Sam couldn't be bothered about that. 

Dean was coming home. Dean his big brother he hadn't seen in years. Dean who just the mere mention of his name had Sam getting hard in his pants. Dean the one person Sam wanted and the one person he could never have. 

Sam kept those thoughts to himself, he wasn't stupid. If Dean ever knew the truth, if he even suspected the sort of impure thoughts his baby brother had about him, if he knew the way Sam jacked off to a picture of him, fingers buried in his ass wishing they were Dean's, Sam was certain that Dean would go away forever.

Sam knew he would die if that happened. So he kept his dirty little thoughts to himself.

\--

Dean was more than excited, his leg couldn't stop bouncing on the pedal of the Impala as he kept pushing the speed limit. He knew that getting pulled over would make it take longer, but he could find it in him to care. There was only one thing on his mind.

Sammy.

He hadn't seen his little brother in years, been away at school and with the little job he had, he couldn't afford to come see him. Sure it killed him every night he was away, every time Sam would say bye on the phone all soft and sad.

But that was all different now. He had graduated and was coming home and wasn't planning on leaving Sam again anytime soon.

Sure there were times when Dean couldn't get Sam off his mind at inappropriate times, but he would never do anything to scare Sam away. He couldn't even bear to think of a life where Sam wouldn't talk to him.

\--

Sam was pacing back and forth across the living room floor. Dean would be home at any minute now, and Sam wanted to be the first person to see him when he walked in the door. His pulse was racing and he could feel himself getting hard just thinking about how good it would be to have Dean back by him. He knew he couldn't let Dean see his hard on and raced to the bathroom, needing relief before his brother got home.

He had his pants around his ankles, hand wrapped around his hard cock as images of his brother's face and the memory of Dean's voice ran through his head. He was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't hear the front door open, and just as he came harder than he could remember coming he heard Dean calling out his name. 

"I'll, I'll be out in a minute," Sam called back, trying to keep the sound of his voice normal, trying not to moan as shocks of pleasure ripped through him.

\--

Setting his bags down, Dean let out a little sigh that Sam wasn't waiting by the door for him. Though when he had called for him, Sam’s voice had come from the bathroom, so he could excuse that.

Heading into the living room he took a look around, smiling at how much things were still the same. Sure there were different school pictures of Sam and Dean felt his pants get a little tight at Sam’s dimples in the pictures.

Clearing his throat, he tried to ignore what he was feeling and moved on to the other pictures. Some of his mom and dad, those worked on killing the budding erection, and some old ones of them as kids.

Dean was a bit lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the toilet flush or the door opening. He even missed Sam’s big feet walking across the floor and coming into the room.

\--

Sam's breath caught in his throat as soon as he caught sight of Dean. The erection he had just taken care of was threatening to return quickly, especially when Dean leaned over to look at a photo on the table next to the couch. It was a newer picture of Sam, taken while he was at one of his friend's house for their birthday. Sam was wet, wearing nothing but a swimsuit and a smile in the photo and Dean seemed to be staring at it.

A small part of Sam wondered if his big brother had similar thoughts to his own, but he shook that thought away. Dean wouldn't see him like that. Why would he? Dean was perfect, older, and could have anyone he wanted. All Dean had to do was flash that smile of him and he had people eating out of his hands. Sam wasn't immune to those effects, even though he tried so hard to not show it.

He swallowed hard when Dean made a little noise, almost as if he was admiring what he was looking at, but Sam knew that was only his over active imagination playing with him. He cleared his throat loudly, moving towards Dean with his arms open wide.

When Dean pulled him into his arms, Sam smiled, breathing in Dean's scent, trying and failing to will his cock down.

\--

Seeing Sam in the flesh made a smile appear on his face that he knew wouldn't go away. Once he had Sam in his arms he never wanted to let him go, his cock trying to tell him that was a good idea.

He did his best to listen to his upstairs brain since the last thing he wanted was Sam to run away from him.

"It's so good to see you, Sammy" He said, kissing the side of Sam’s head.

And it was great, though he knew it was going to be harder staying away from him. When he had left two years ago, Sam had been short and skinny, nose a little too big for his face. Now though he had grown into it, his dimples dug deeper into his cheeks when he smiled. He was still shorter than Deans own height, but with how big his feet and hands were, there was no doubt Sam would be a big boy.

\--

Sam knew he needed to respond, but was scared that his voice would give away his thoughts. Though when Dean gave him a questioning look he finally said, "Hey, Dean."

Sam could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. This was his brother, he shouldn't be so nervous around him, yet the mere presence of the man had his blood warring between being all in his face and down in his crotch. He bit his lip, looking at Dean once more. "Want me... want me to help you take your things up to your room?"

Sam wanted to kick himself for how nervous he sounded. He could see Dean looking around, as if trying to figure out something. "Dad... Dad's not home. He, ahh, he had to go away for work. Left this morning, won't be back for a couple days. In case you were wondering where he was." 

Sam turned away, blushing hard. He knew he sounded like an idiot. The thing was Dean being so close to him made him want him even more than he already did. Sam couldn't count the number of time he had had to jack off after talking to his brother on the phone, and having him so close would be torture. He wondered if he could get alone long enough to handle his very prominent erection, but doubted it as Dean would probably want to spend time with him now that he was home and Sam didn't want Dean to think he didn't want to be around him. 

He let out a little whimper as Dean walked ahead of him up the stairs, the sight of his brother's ass encased in tight denim making his mouth water.

\--

As the two of them walked up the stairs, Dean wanted to smack himself. When Sam had pulled away, the blush that developed on his face was adorable. It had taken all of his power not to grab him and press their lips together, so he was slightly relieved Sam had brought up Dad. It made it easier only until Sam said they would be alone.

Putting his stuff down in his room, Dean tried to adjust his erection which throbbed in his jeans seeing Sam bent over.

"Why don't you chill out here for a bit, I'm going to go take a quick shower, it was a long hot drive" Dean said.

Though he had a feeling that it wouldn't be TOO quick of a shower when Sam sat on his bed and nodded an OK. After grabbing a towel and some boxers and a shirt, he all but ran out of the room, trying to keep him erection from being too obvious. He really needed to get over this, though being fully alone for a few days. Though he might still try to get Sam to share a bed, like they used to, and blame the erection he was bound to have on morning wood.

\--

As soon as he heard the bathroom door close Sam raced to his own room. Quickly as he could he undid his pants, letting them drop around his ankles. He closed his eyes, thinking about Dean's face as he began to stroke himself. Sam trailed his other hand down between his legs, teasing at his hole with his fingers. He knew he didn't have a lot of time but he couldn't help himself.

Sam slowly began to work his fingers inside of himself, he was still wet and stretched from earlier in the day, when he'd ended up fucking himself on the dildo he had stolen, moaning Dean's name the whole time. He knew he didn't have time for that though, as he had a tendency to draw things out and take his time when he played with the toy.

Sam knew he shouldn't be doing this when Dean was only a room away, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't even realize how loud he was being, nor did he realize that he had left his door open a bit. Sam had his eyes closed tight and was moaning Dean's name as he thrust three fingers in and out of his hole while fucking his cock into his fist, wishing it was his brother doing it to him.

\--

Dean did start his shower rather innocently, though soon enough he had reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking it. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam in that picture, about how he would look soaking wet and wriggling against him.

Leaning heavily against the tiles, he wished he could see Sam down on his knees in front of him. Licking his lips before taking Deans cock in his mouth, his eyes looking up to make sure Dean was enjoying it. His tongue would play against him, finding all the places that would make him moan and whimper Sam’s name. Then he would reach behind himself, moaning around Dean’s cock as he fingered himself open.

Then Dean would lift him up, making him wrap his long legs around around his waist as he sunk himself down on Dean’s waiting cock. His moans would be so sweet.

As he got closer, he realized the moans weren't just coming from his mouth, but from the other room. He came harder than he could ever remember as he heard Sam moan out his name.

He started to calm down when he felt a bit of shame, but more lust. Though he almost couldn't make himself believe that Sam was thinking about him. But part of him was going to try and see. Getting out, he shut the shower off and dried himself before dressing just in the boxers before heading out of the room. Sam was sitting back on the bed, his cheeks still flushed though.

"So what do you want to do, Sammy?" Dean asked, rubbing the towel through his hair.

\--

Sam was blushing, "Whatever you wanna do. I... you just got home and I want to... So what did you want to do?" Sam wanted to slap himself, blaming his lack of coherent ability to talk on the amazing orgasm he had just had. He swore he was still shaking a bit and knew he needed to wash his hands before Dean could tell what he was up to.

Sam was trying to read the look on Dean's face. For a second Sam was certain that lust flashed across his brother's face, but that was foolish, wasn't it? Why would Dean have a lustful look on his face about him. He was only Dean's dumb little brother after all.

\--

"I don't know, it's been two years, tell me what's been going on with you" Dean smiled.

Sitting down next to Sam, he bumped their shoulders, reaching over and ruffling Sam’s hair, fighting not to lick his lips. Sam’s moans had sounded so sweet, even if he still wasn't 100% it was him he was moaning about.

"Like, how's school, what do you do for fun, are you seeing anyone that might try to take you away from me?"

He meant it as just something a brother would say, but the way Sam jumped a little and the blush deepened, he felt himself smirk. This could be very interesting.

\--

Sam shook his head. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke, "There's no one... I... most people don't like me, think I'm odd. Have a couple friends, but... don't really spend much time with them. They don't know I..." he trailed off a blush on his face.

He wasn't sure if he could finish that sentence. While it was true he had a few friends, none of them knew he was gay, and he was scared how Dean would react when he heard the news. Sam had lost the few friends he had told about it, due to them thinking he'd try something with them. In fact the last time he had actually hung out with anyone outside of school was a few days before he came out to the person who had said he was Sam's best friend. 

And yet the minute Sam came out he found himself being punched in the face and called a little fag, and his so called friend had stopped speaking to him. That had been over a month before the end of the school year, and Sam had spent most of his time since that alone in his room, his obsession and want for Dean growing with every day. "I read a lot," he finished lamely, shrugging, not wanting to meet Dean's eyes.

\--

Dean frowned, pulling Sam into a hug, tucking Sam’s head under his, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

"You are not odd, people are just idiots" He mumbled.

He could tell that wasn't what Sam was going to say, not it at all. Though he knew from experience that trying to force Sam to tell him would just cause the younger to clam up and really never tell him what was up. He knew it couldn't be too bad, though it hurt knowing Sam didn't want to tell him what was really up. Had two years really separated them so much that he was afraid to tell Dean something.

"You wanna make some dinner?" He asked, resting his head on top of Sam’s.

\--

Sam shook his head slightly. That would mean having Dean let go of him, and at that moment that was the last thing he wanted to happen. He took a shaky breath, then spoke quietly, "Dean, would you have a problem with someone... with me... if I was gay? I... I can't tell Dad, he'd disown me, I know that. But... um..." he bit his lip, looking down a bit more.

Unfortunately him doing so had him looking straight down at Dean's crotch. And as much as he was trying to control himself, being this close to Dean, having him wrapped around him was starting to have an affect on him once more. Dean's hand on his back felt so good, and he didn't want to risk losing this. But a small part of him feared that Dean would hold the same views their father did and he wanted, no needed, this contact in case it would be the last time it would happen. And still Sam found himself thinking with his dick, wondering what Dean would do if he dropped to his knees and asked to suck his cock. 

Sam wasn't even aware he was doing it, but the hand he had had resting on Dean's chest had moved lower until it was hovering just inches over Dean's cock, which Sam could feel was hard and tenting the fabric of his brother's jeans.

\--

Dean jumped a little he felt Sam’s hand near his crotch, trying to stop his hips from bucking up.

"No, Sammy, I wouldn’t. You're the most important person to me and I would never have a problem with that. I'd be a little hypocritical if I did. Are you Baby Boy? Is that the reason you don't have many friends?"

He wasn't sure where the old nickname had come from, he hadn't called Sam baby boy in years. Not since their dad had told him Sam wasn't a baby anymore. Though the slight shiver that had gone through Sam, he didn't regret it.

\--

Sam almost whimpered at the nickname. He swore under his breath before he replied. "Yeah. I've... I've know for a long time. Never liked girls, only guys... well, one guy actually. But... he, um, he's sorta unattainable."

He reluctantly pulled out of Dean's arms, knowing that his body would betray him and let Dean know just who he'd been thinking of. "So you're... I mean. Fuck, I'm not trying to pry. I should. Yeah, I should go make us something to eat."

Sam tried leaving the room but found himself unable to get too far, Dean's hand had found his wrist and was lightly holding him in place. He licked his lips nervously, looking up into Dean's eyes. Sam found himself getting lost in them once more, and he whimpered. Dean had no clue what he did to Sam, he couldn't know, otherwise he wouldn't be doing what he was. Sam was finding it very hard to not just throw himself at Dean and beg him to fuck him.

\--

Dean looked like there was a million things he wanted to say, but just pulled Sam to him again, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist though keeping his hips angled away.

"Yes Sam, I'm gay, have known for about a year or so now. Didn't want to tell you over the phone since there was always the chance Dad would hear or something and he would keep you away from me.

And that is something that is never going to happen. So you secret is safe with me and if he ever does, me and you are going to find a place to live, don't you worry"

Sighing softly into Sam’s hair, he put Sam’s arms around his neck and squeezed him softly.

"And as for this guy, he must be an idiot if he doesn't see what am amazing person you are. Any guy would be happy to have you, so just go for it Baby Boy and don't let things stop you"

In the bottom of Deans stomach there was a knot that formed at he thought of Sam and some other guy that could possibly hurt him. But he would be there, no matter what for Sam and help if he got his heart broken. Even if he could feel his own heart hurting at the thought that it wasn't him.

\--

Sam sighed, letting himself sink into Dean's embrace. "I can't tell him how I feel. I can never tell him, Dean. I fell for the one person I can never have. He's the most perfect guy in the entire world, beautiful, sexy beyond belief, funny, charming, older than me, kind, loving, he makes me feel safe. And yet I can never, ever be with him. No matter how much I want him."

There were a few tears in Sam's eyes, and he took a shaky breath as Dean wiped them away. All Sam wanted to do was lean up and kiss Dean, but he knew he couldn't do that. "It hurts, Dean, hurts so much. He's all I've ever wanted. Even before I realized what my feelings meant I loved him, can't sleep without dreaming about him, can't get off unless I'm thinking about him. I want so much and I can never have him. You'd... he'd hate me if he knew how I felt."

Sam wasn't even aware that he had slipped up, wasn't aware that he'd told Dean without meaning to that he was the object of his devotion.

\--

Deans fingers that were wiping the tears from Sam’s face froze when Sam’s words sunk into him. It didn't seem like Sam realized what he had said, seeing as he hadn't tried to freak out yet. But, no, Sam was perfect and there was no way that he felt the same. He couldn't. Dean didn't see himself as the great person Sam was describing, but Sam didn't seem to be lying about how he felt.

"Sammy" He said softly. "Are you saying"

He swallowed and licked his lips, well aware of how easy it would be to pull Sam into a kiss.

"Are you saying, it's me?"

\--

Sam panicked, trying to pull away from Dean. He wasn't certain how Dean had figured it out but he was sure that if he answered Dean would get angry. Dean wasn't letting him go, though and Sam began to struggle, needing to get away before everything fell apart. 

"Please, just let me go," he whispered, the tears beginning to fall harder. "I have to, I can't... please, Dean."

\---

"Answer me, Sammy" Dean said, holding on tighter to him, his one hand slipping up to hold the back of his neck.

When Sam just started begging to be let go, Dean sighed a little, pressing his lips to Sam’s ear.

"Sammy, the first time I realized I was gay, was because I was playing with myself and your face popped into my mind. You are the most important person in my life, you are smart, funny and one of the sweetest people I have ever met.

Please don't run from me, if you want me to let you go and don't want me to touch you I won't. But don't, don't run from me and put up a wall. I just wanna hear the truth Sammy. Please?"

\--

Sam's eyes widened at Dean's words. "You, I mean... but... how can you? I'm... I'm nothing special..." Anything else he would have said was stripped away from him when he saw the heated look in his brother's eyes, a look directed entirely at him. 

The erection he had been trying to will away, had been trying to hide, made itself known as he accidentally stumbled closer into Dean. He let out a moan as his cock dragged across Dean's thigh, taking in the way Dean's eyes seemed almost black, pupils dilated with lust. "Can you... will you kiss me?" he asked in a small whisper, praying this wasn't a fantasy, praying this wasn't a cruel trick of his mind.

\--

"You are special, Sammy" Dean whispered, letting out a small moan at Sam’s request.

Pressing his hand more against Sam’s lower back, he wrapped his other up into Sam’s hair.

"Anything you want, Baby boy" Dean said, his voice low and full of lust.

Licking his lips once more, he tilted Sam’s head up a little, before leaning in. He could feel Sam’s stuttered breath against his lips as he searched Sam’s eyes. All he saw in them was love and desire, no trace of uncertainty. Leaning in more, he pressed their lips softly together, letting out a moan at how good Sam felt against him. Moving his lips, he shivered as Sam whimpered into his mouth, clinging closer to him.

\--

Sam was in heaven, or the closest thing he could imagine to it. He let himself get lost in Dean's kiss, clinging to his brother for dear life. He started yanking at Dean's shirt, needing to feel his skin. "Off, please," he moaned in between kisses. His eyes widened even more when Dean pulled back and took the offending garment off before pulling Sam back into his arms for another scorching kiss.

"Want... want you so much, Dean. Wanna... want the real thing, wanna know what it really feels like. I've... so many times... thinking about you, have a... god, want the real thing. Want you to fuck me."

\--

Dean shivered deeply as Sam begged, but he wasn't just going to do this quick.

"No" Dean said, giving Sam another kiss, trying to ignore Sam’s hurt look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm saying no to fucking you, but I want to make love to you"

Pulling Sam’s shirt off he licked his lips and kissed over his chest for a moment, licking gently at his nipples, watching them peak up.

"I don't even remember much of my first time, don't even remember the girl’s name. I want you to remember this, always and we have all the time in the world today"

Kissing him once more, Dean climbed on the bed, laying on his back before motioning for Sam. "Come here, baby boy"

\--

Sam let Dean take the lead. As often as he had fantasized about this very thing, the reality was far better. "Dean, I... I love you," he said softly, resting his hands on Dean's shoulder. When Dean looked up at him and grinned he said softly, "I have lube in my bedroom. I... in case you don't have any. Might not need it though," he finished, face turning bright red. 

"Fucked myself with my toy before you came home. Couldn't help myself. Was... was touching myself when you got in, came when you called my name."

\--

"Mmmm fuck, Sammy" Dean groaned, his hips grinding up into Sam’s.

Pulling Sam down, he kissed him again, his hand running down Sam’s back, finding its way into his jeans. His hand groped his cheek for a moment before his fingers slipped further in, the middle one brushing his hole before sinking in to the still slick heat.

"Fuck, Sammy. Were you thinking of me? Wishing it was my cock splitting you open. Maybe my mouth around your cock, sucking you till you come and not stopping till your hard again?"

Dean’s finger pressed in more, searching a moment before Sam’s back arched as he found his prostate.

\--

Sam whimpered, "God, Dean, yes. Think about you all the time. Fuck, only ever get off thinking about you. Want you in me so bad. Wanna suck your cock. Wanna taste you. Want everything." 

Sam shoved at his jeans, trying to get them off, getting frustrated when they wouldn't move. He cried out, "Naked. God Dean, need to be naked. Please."

\--

"All in good time" Dean smiled, but did help Sam shimmy out of his pants.

Looking him over Dean felt his cock throb again, just begging him to not take it slow, to just sink into Sam’s heat. But he was going to take this slow, well as slow as he could. Smirking a little, he took off the rest of his own clothing before pulling Sam back onto his knees. Gripping his cock, his other hand tangled itself in Sam’s hair, tugging lightly.

"You wanna suck it baby?" He purred, stroking himself a few times, biting his lip as Sam nodded and whimpered. "Mm want that too, was thinking about that when I came in the shower, you on your knees. Going to have to do it in the shower one of these days"

Licking his lips again, he guided Sam down so his mouth was right by his cock. "Go ahead baby, suck me"

\--

Sam looked up at Dean, locking his eyes onto his brother's as he tentatively stuck out his tongue and gave the head of Dean's cock an experimental lick. He moaned at the taste, repeating the process. Gaining courage he leaned in more, taking the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. He'd practiced on his toy, but the real thing was completely different. Sam went slow at first, only taking a little in at a time, until finally after what felt like a small eternity he had Dean's cock entirely in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

He was breathing through his nose, trying not to gag on the hard length in his mouth. It was wet and sloppy, but the moans coming out of Dean's mouth made him continue what he was doing. He knew he wasn't good at this, this was his first real time doing this after all, and he hoped that he was pleasing Dean. Sam couldn't help himself, having to reach down and wrap one of his hands around his own cock, stroking it in time with his motions on Dean's.

\--

It was taking everything in his power not to thrust up Sam’s mouth, to keep them on the bed. Sam was no where near the best blow job he had ever gotten, Sam’s teeth would nick him lightly every once and a while but he wouldn't trade it for any one else. The younger was a quick learner and always was ready to please Dean, so he would get it quick enough.

"Fuck, Sammy" Dean moaned.

Looking down, he realized Sam was touching himself and with a whine from Sam, he pulled his hand away.

"On your back baby, I want to return the favor before I get into your sweet looking ass"

\--

Sam moaned, moving quickly to do as Dean had instructed. He didn't know what it was going to feel like, as before that day his sex life had consisted entirely of himself and his toy, so actually having a partner, actually having Dean, the person he wanted, was a little overwhelming.

Sam hadn't expected Dean to want to do anything but fuck him, in all his fantasies he'd never even contemplated that being a possibility. But the hungry look Dean was giving him was driving him mad with lust. 

"I hope I was okay," Sam said softly, looking into Dean's eyes as his brother moved down his body.

\--

"Mmm you were just fine, Sammy. A little practice and you'll be the best. I just know it"

Kissing him once more, he started a slow line of kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Something deep in him wanted to suck a mark on his neck, show the world that he belonged to him. But that would raise to many questions when their dad came back. So he just nipped at the skin and continued moving down.

Getting to his nipples, he had a lot of fun making Sam squirm and moan and beg as his tongue and teeth worked over them. After he got his fill, he moved down more, purposely avoiding Sam’s cock, to kiss and nip at his hip bones. Licking his lips, he couldn't help himself and sucked a deep purple mark there, some where only he would see.

"Fuck, you're going to be so big". Dean mumbled, taking Sam’s cock in his hand.

Lying between Sam’s legs, Dean flicked his tongue out, tasting the head of Sam’s cock before kissing a line down. Taking a few moments, Dean sucked on both of Sam’s balls for a little bit, before his tongue went lower. He didn't push in far, just played with the rim for a moment before kissing back up his shaft.

"Going to do that another time, Sammy. Eat you out until you can't see straight and then sink into you, make you scream my name" Dean smirked as he took the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth, giving it a suck.

\--

Sam's eyes shut tight with pleasure. He moaned at Dean's words. "Fuck, yes, want that. Want everything. Wanna be your Good Boy. Can I? Can I be your Good Boy, Dean?" 

He opened his eyes to see the look on Dean's face. The things Dean were doing to him had Sam seeing stars. He hadn't known how good it could be, hadn't known the feelings and emotions his brother was dragging out of him. "Please, Dean, need... need more. Stop teasing, I want you."

\--

Pulling off, Dean kissed a line back up him, kissing his lips as he spread Sam’s legs with his hands.

"You would be my good boy, wouldn't you? Do anything I asked and moan while doing it"

Kissing Sam again, he nudged his cock against Sam’s hole, pressing in gently. It was so tight, but so warm and the moans Sam was making were making his head fuzzy and he had to fight not to just start pounding into him. Soon he was fully sheathed in Sam, the younger’s legs wrapped around his waist, his eyes closed and head tilted back.

Leaning down again, he kissed at Sam’s neck, then up to his ear.

"Tell me when I can move, Baby Boy. Tell me when I can make you feel so good"

\--

Sam grasped at Dean's shoulders with his hands and moved his legs so that his heels were against Dean's ass. "Fuck me, Dean. Move. For the love of god, move. Need you, please please please." 

He was overwhelmed with sensation, lost in a haze of pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before. Sam knew that nothing would compare to this, that using his toy would feel hollow and empty compared to the feeling of having Dean buried inside of him. 

"Love you, love you so much, Dean. Wanna... wanna come with you inside of me. Don't want anyone to ever touch me like this but you. God, just move."

\--

"Fuck you moan so pretty, never going to get sick of hearing it"

Kissing Sam again, he started moving slowly, pulling his cock nearly all the way out before pressing back in. Dean had been with only a few guys, each time only coming if he was thinking about Sam. So having Sam actually under him, being with him was making his mind melt a little.

"I love you too, Sammy always have and always will. Want to feel you come around me, come so deep in you and just fill you up again and again"

His thrusts were turning a little faster, as he rested their foreheads together.

"Want you to show me that toy of yours, maybe get you a new one. Maybe make a specialty one, one that is a replica of me. Fuck you with it while you come down my throat. Want that baby?"

\--

"Oh god," Sam moaned at Dean's words. "That sounds, that sounds amazing. Yeah, I'd... I'd like that." 

Sam was close, so damn close, as if he hadn't came four times that day already, "Please, Dean. Wanna come, need to come for you. Wanna feel you... make me yours. Don't want... don't want anyone to ever have me but you. Wish I could have that, be your last. Want you to be my only."

Sam knew he was babbling, that how he was talking maybe sounded a little too clinging and needy, but his words were true. He only wanted Dean, and the selfish part of him wanted Dean to never touch anyone but himself ever again. He tried reaching down to stroke his own cock, but found his hands held above his head by Dean who was giving him a possessive look.

\--

"You are mine, Sammy. I'll kill anyone that tries to touch you"

Deans thrusts were getting harder, his hips angling so each one was right against his prostate. Sam’s words struck him deep and he was never going to let Sam go now that he had him. Nor was he ever going to break his baby’s heart.

"You will be my last, Sammy. Never even going to look at another, and sure as hell am not going to touch them. You are mine and mine alone and I am your’s and only your;s."

Dean could feel the low heat churning in him, begging him to come in Sam, ordering him to make him his.

"Come for me, Sammy. Come for me"

\--

The force of Sam's orgasm had him shaking and almost bucking Dean off of him, and had him almost blacking out due to pleasure. His fingers dug into Dean's shoulders and he kept chanting Dean's name over and over again, "Please, Dean, mark me, make me yours, fill me up."

He turned his head to the side, offering his neck up to Dean. "Want everyone to know I'm taken, want everyone to see it."

\--

Sam became nearly impossibly tight around him as he came between them. Dean’s hands tightened on Sam’s hips as Sam offered his neck to him, begging him to mark him up. The responsible part of him knew he shouldn't, it would raise too many questions. But the other part wanted to see the marks on Sam’s skin, needed to see him covered in his marks.

Questions later be damned, he needed it. Just a few more hard thrusts later and Dean was coming, his teeth sinking into the soft skin on Sam’s neck, sucking a mark onto the pale skin.

\--

Sam felt moisture on his face and realized he was crying. They were tears of complete and utter joy. That had been perfect, more than he could have possibly ever imagined his first time being. The fact that it was with the person he loved, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with made it even better.

"Wish it could just be the two of us. Wish we didn't have to hide. Dad'll never understand. And... it's not like he's here much, not really, not anymore. If he's not working or off on a work trip," he said those words a bit bitterly, "he's too drunk to really pay attention to me. He totally forgot my birthday this year, no happy birthday, no card, no cake, nothing. The only thing that made it a good day was being able to talk to you on the phone. He was passed out by the time you called me, and that had been at 5 PM only. Just... I wish it was just the two of us, Dean."

He bit his lip, "Heard him talking to some guy on the phone named Adam. Talking about going to a baseball game. He doesn't... I mean, we've never... I don't understand."

\--

"Don't cry, Sammy" Dean said, wiping at Sam’s face.

He had heard their dad talking about a person named Adam before, though never to him about it. Dean had a bad feeling about leaving since Sam and Dad never got along, but in order to get a good job, he needed a mechanic degree.

"I'm so sorry baby, I wish I never would have left, never had left you with him. But I'm back and I will make up for all the things he have done, I promise you right here and now"

He kissed Sam softly, trying not to let his own tears start falling at how broken Sam sounded.

"And I make you another promise, as soon as I get a job and save up some money, I will get you out of here. We will have our own place and no one will stop me, not even Dad. And until then, you need anything, you come to me and I will get it for you. Understand? You are never going to feel unloved again, I'm here and not going anywhere"

\--

"You promise?" When Dean nodded, Sam let out a little cry of relief, kissing Dean hard. 

It might hurt, their father not really having much time for him, his almost complete indifference to Sam, as if he blamed Sam for their mother dying in a tragic fire in his nursery when Sam was a baby. And yet, Dad hadn't even been home the night of the blaze, it had been his mother, Dean, and himself, and Dean, not even 12 years old, had ran into the burning nursery and pulled Sam to safety, unable to save their mother. Dad had blamed both of them, but Sam most of all, which Sam couldn't understand. He'd been a baby, only six months old, how was he responsible for her death.

But knowing that Dean loved him, that Dean would take care of him, it made Sam feel as if a weight he had been carrying for most of his life was off of him. 

He moaned into the kiss, sated, yet needing the skin to skin contact. "Love you, love you so much, Dean."

\--

"I promise you, I will take you away from this horrible house and if you don't want to, you never have to see or think about Dad again"

Dean kissed him back just as hard, gripping Sam and rolling them over. Sam squeaked a little, but Dean just smiled and kissed him again, running his hands up and down Sam’s back.

"And we have days alone and I will make up for as much as I can and even when I get a job, I'll still make sure you aren't left with him for too long. I love you more than my own life and nothing is going to change that"

\--

"Mm. I'd like that. You and me, where he can't interfere. Where I don't have to hide so he doesn't yell at me for no reason. Where I can do this and not worry about getting caught." He moved down Dean's body, trailing kisses as he went. Looking up at Dean from under his bangs, Sam grabbed Dean's cock in his hand and began to slowly stroke it. He stuck his tongue out, gently lapping at the head, the whole time he kept his eyes locked on Dean's.

"Wanna taste you. Wanna know what it feels like to have your come in my mouth, on my lips, dripping on my skin."

\--

Deans back arched a little, listening to the words coming from his little brothers mouth.

"Such a naughty boy, my naughty boy"

He wrapped the fingers of one hand in Sam’s hair, giving it a small tug.

"Suck me baby boy, you want my come that bad? Yea, you do don't you, gonna fuck you so much, keep you in bed as much as I can. And in the shower and maybe even over the kitchen counter, make sure Dad’s going to be gone, make you scream my name till your voice is wrecked"

\--

Sam moaned at the mental images Dean's words were putting into his head. He smiled up at Dean before leaning forward, taking as much of Dean's cock into his mouth as he could, while keeping his hand wrapped around it as well. The whole time he worked, bobbing his head up and down Dean's length he continued stroking Dean. 

He snaked his other hand down between his own legs, fucking himself on his fingers. The sound that made, slicked by Dean's come, filled the room, and Sam was proud of the way he was making Dean curse and moan.

\--

Dean was loving the way that he could make Sam whimper and moan, with just his words. That was certainly a first. Though someday it might take more, he knew Sam’s devotion would never stray.

"Fuck, Sammy. My Sammy. Love the way your mouth feels, so good already, only going to get better. All mine, all mine"

He knew he was just mumbling at this point, but with the way Sam was sucking his brain out his cock and the lust that was in his eyes, he could care less.

\--

Sam moaned around Dean's cock, his fingers still moving in and out of his hole. He was so close and knew without a doubt that it wouldn't take long before he was coming. He pulled off of Dean long enough to whisper, "Your's. Always your's Dean."

As he replaced his mouth onto Dean's cock he began to work a fourth finger inside of himself. He'd never actually done that before, and his eyes widened. He looked at Dean's hands, seeing how much bigger than his own fingers Dean's were. Pulling off of Dean again he repositioned himself a bit, moving closer to his brother. "Want you to fuck me with your fingers Dean. As many as you can."

With that said and a filthy little grin, Sam went back to work.

\--

"You are going to kill me, Sammy" Dean moaned.

Biting his lip he reached to where Sam’s ass was, smacking the cheek closest once before finding Sam’s hole. His hole took two fingers no problem, Dean shivering at the sound Sam made. Working a third in took a little work, but not much.

"Fuck, baby boy, we need some mirrors. I want to see all of you, how your sloppy hole is taking my fingers, your pretty mouth sucking me. Gonna swallow it all aren't you? Be such a good boy and take it all"

Twisting his fingers, Dean knew he had found his prostate when Sam’s back arched and his moans started again.

"Think you can take another baby? Take four of my fingers?" He moaned, his pinky playing along Sam’s rim.

\--

Sam moaned even louder around Dean's cock, nodding as much as he could. He felt more stretched open than he could ever remember being, and it was incredible. He rocked back onto Dean's fingers, then forward to take more of him into his mouth. He pulled off briefly, muttering, "More," before going back to what he was doing. His jaw was starting to hurt and he could feel the telltale signs of his own orgasm approaching, but he refused to come until Dean had. 

He looked up at Dean as well as he could, silently begging Dean to come. He wanted it so badly, needed to feel it.

\--

As Dean started working his fourth finger in, he could feel himself getting so close again.

"Taking my fingers so good aren't you baby. Fuck, going to have to see how much you can take, maybe fuck you and then work your toy in you too. Fuck your hole would look so good around two of my cock"

Fucking Sam more with his fingers, he tightened his grip on Sam’s hair.

"Gonna come baby, gonna come in your mouth"

His back arched and with a loud moan of Sam’s name, he came.

\--

Sam tried to take it all, tried not to spill any, but he found himself unable to swallow all of Dean's come. He was moaning as he pulled off of Dean's cock, licking his lips, knowing he had come dribbling down his chin. He moaned, thrusting back onto Dean's fingers, begging Dean to make him come, "Please, please, please, Dean. God, fuck, need to come, make me come, fuck, Dean."

\--

Wiping the rest of his come off Sam’s chin, he licked his thumb clean. Moving his fingers faster, he purposely pressed harder against his prostate.

"Mmm fuck Sammy, come for me, want to see you come again. Know that it's just me you're coming for. Come for me, come for your big brother"

\--

Sam cursed, hips bucking wildly as his orgasm ripped through him. He moaned loudly, breath coming in ragged gasps. 

The next thing he knew he was opening his eyes, Dean leaning over him, a slightly concerned look on his face. He had come so hard he had blacked out, and yet he didn't regret it. He'd never felt so good before. Never felt so complete.

"That was... fuck that was amazing," Sam said, his voice full of awe. He grimaced a bit. "I'm all sticky. Should really clean up before we get something to eat. Maybe pizza, or Chinese, or whatever you want."

He let out a startled yelp when Dean picked him up with a wink and carried him to the bathroom. He leaned against the wall, legs feeling like jelly as Dean adjusted the temperature of the water. With a tired, sated grin on his face he let Dean pull him into the shower and almost purred with contentment when Dean began to wash him.

\--

Dean started humming softly as he washed Sam, then himself before pulling the younger against him. If he hadn't just come twice in a short period, he would think about pressing Sam down onto his knees and fulfilling his earlier fantasy. But they had a few days to do more, and they were going to, and he was still a little worried about the fact Sam blacked out like that. Though part of him was saying it was just because of how amazing he was, but he tried not to listen to that part much.

Once they were out of the shower and dressed in some clean clothes, Dean tossing the dirty ones into the hamper, they made their way down stairs. Sam was still a little rubber legged, so most of the walking was done by Dean, not that he would ever complain about having Sam back in his arms. Setting him on the couch, Dean phoned for a pizza and sat down next to Sam, pulling the younger to straddle his hips.

"Damn that was amazing, Sammy. You are just perfect for me. God I love you so much" Dean smiled, pulling Sam into a soft kiss, hands resting on his hips.

\--

It awed Sam how much Dean could make him feel with a few simple words. There was a part of him that felt he wasn't good enough for Dean, that Dean could deserve so much more than he could give him, but Sam shoved those feelings downs, distracting himself by letting his hands run up and down Dean's chest. He kissed Dean softly, moaning as he felt his brother begin to get hard in his pants beneath him.

Sam was about to take things further, had Dean's belt undone and was just about to begin unzipping Dean's jeans when the doorbell rang. He cursed, knowing it was the pizza man, and quickly hopped off of Dean's lap. He watched with lust filled eyes as Dean went to get the door, not even bothering to fix his belt. 

Sam knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but stare at Dean's ass, mouth watering with desire at the way the denim encased him. He looked guiltily away when he saw the pizza man giving a questioning look, obviously realizing what he had just interrupted. Sam could feel the panic starting to build in his chest. What if the man called the cops? What if he told on them?

Sam was confused at the little wink the pizza man gave him, as if promising to keep Sam and Dean's secret.

\--

Dean quirked an eyebrow at the way the pizza man had winked, but shrugged and closed the door behind him before locking it. Coming back over to the couch, he put the pizza on the table, before smirking at Sam.

"Now, where were we?" Dean asked, before pouncing and pressing Sam into the couch, kissing over his neck.

He could see the dark mark, that he knew would only get darker with time, on Sam’s neck. It gave him more pleasure than he could ever remember feeling, nipping it lightly before kissing Sam again.

\--

"Right about here?" Sam whispered, moving his hand down to Dean's crotch. He gave Dean's cock a quick squeeze, trying to see how Dean's liked it, but was unable to get a good look at his brother's face. "Except I was on your lap, not under you." He arched up at Dean, letting Dean know just how much he wanted this.

"I hope... I hope he doesn't say anything," Sam whispered, biting his lip nervously. "Don't wanna ever lose you. Wish, oh fuck do that again, wish we could just run away, go somewhere no one knows us and be able to... fuck Dean feels good... be able to be together." Sam was finding it hard to think, let alone make a coherent sentence with how Dean kept sucking at his neck and the fact that Dean had worked his hand into Sam's pants was making him lose control. 

"Want... not now, but sometime maybe... want to fuck you. I mean... if... you, if you want to that is. Right now... I want you in me. God, need you so much. Feel so empty without you inside me, Dean. Like I'm broken and only whole when I have your big, hard cock thrusting into me." Sam knew he sounded like a pornstar, but he hadn't done this before, he was just going on instinct, letting his thoughts flow from his mouth, hoping they didn't sound too stupid.

\--

"Well I happen to like you under me" Dean said, the words that Sam was saying sending shivers through him.

Leaning up, Dean pulled Sam’s pants off, pressing two fingers in him, watching Sam arch his back off the couch. Kissing him again, Dean fought his own pants off, before pressing himself back into Sam’s hole.

"I don't think he will and if he does, they still have to prove it" Dean said, kissing Sam a few more times. "And no one is going to take you away from me"

Lifting Sam’s legs up, he hooked them over his arms as he sat up, starting to fuck harder into Sam. Sam’s moans were sweet as the last time, Dean knowing deep down that he would do everything in his power to never stop hearing them. As Sam moaned again, Dean remember what Sam had asked, seemed so scared to ask.

"I'd love to feel you in my ass, Baby boy. Love to have your cock in me, have you mark me as yours in every possible way"

\--

"Dean, fuck, so good. God, want that, want you, want everything. So big, oh fuck, Dean, feel so good," Sam knew he was babbling, but he didn't give a fuck. It felt so damn good, being at Dean's control like this, having Dean want him as much as he wanted Dean.

"I've seen him before, that guy, seen him with one of the seniors at my school, always whispering with each other. Don't know who he is though." Sam lost his train of thought when Dean started thrusting even harder into him, he felt like he was being split in two, yet it was the most satisfying feeling he'd ever had. "Glad... glad I waited for you. Glad you're the only one to... oh fuck, Dean. Never, ever wanna give you, give this up."

He grabbed the back of Dean's neck, pulling him closer to kiss him softly. It threw off the angle a bit, but Sam didn't care, he needed to kiss Dean. His other hand snaked between their bodies and he wrapped it around his shaft, not intending on stroking himself, oh no, but gripping himself tightly, trying to stave off his orgasm for a little while longer. "Please, god, Dean, fuck."

\--

"I'll give you everything, anything you want, just ask and I'll give to you" Dean panted against his lips.

Dean couldn't help but feel a slight irking feeling that that pizza guy knew of Sam, or at least had seen him and had seen him looking all flushed and ready to fuck. That thought alone, made Dean growl low in his throat and pull Sam’s hand away from his cock.

"Mine" He growled, kissing Sam hard. "Come for me, come for me and me alone" He said, his hips starting to snap harder, the sound nearly echoing in the room.

\--

Sam shouted, coming hard. He could feel Dean come as he came, filling his already filled body some more. Once more he blacked out for a little while, and when he came to he could see Dean was almost in a panic. He pulled Dean towards him, gently running his hands down Dean's back. "I'm fine, Dean. Really I am..." 

Sam laughed a little nervously, "Babe, I have probably come more times today than I had in the last few weeks. Was so nervous I didn't eat or drink much. Probably just a little dehydrated. Don't worry." 

He bit his lip, a tiny bit nervous, "There's this guy I know, my math tutor, he's gonna be a senior this year, and he told me that one time that happened to him. Right after he and his kinda boyfriend started sleeping together, that he kinda passed out a few times. They figured out it was because he was dehydrated from losing a lot of fluids, you know because of sweating and coming," he blushed at those words, even though he was snuggled naked against his brother's chest, talking about other people having sex was a bit embarrassing.

"Um... don't get mad, but... before he started dating his boyfriend, he kinda flirted with me a lot, and asked me out a few times. I mean I never told him I liked guys, but I did tell him that there was someone I was interested in. He didn't ask specifics, but he let me talk about you, let me vent without judging me. I mean when I told him he was sweet and all but I wasn't interested in him he stopped asking, stopped flirting, and he didn't seem mad about it, never pressured me or anything. He's... well not a friend, I don't know, but someone I could talk to."

Sam could see Dean was starting to look a bit jealous, "I never even contemplated taking him up on his offers. He isn't you. No one is you. I... I really don't think I'm gay, because thinking of other guys does nothing for me. I'm Dean-sexual."

\--

Dean could feel a hot spark of jealousy running through him at the thought of another person, especially one that was so close to Sam thinking about him. Even if the guy did have a boyfriend and didn't try and pressure Sam, and the fact he had so much faith in Sam, he still didn't like it. He didn't do sharing very well. Though he could understand about Sam and the blacking out, even if he still was worried.

"I know you wouldn't do anything with some one else, but the thought of someone else looking at something that's mine makes my blood boil."

Pulling Sam into a kiss, he wrapped his fingers in his hair. Sam was his and his alone, though he couldn't let that stop Sam from having friends or from getting Math help he apparently needed.

"You are not to be alone with him" Dean said, saying the words against Sam’s lips. "Understand me? If you can help it, you will not be alone with him. I know he may have stopped asking, but you don't just get over a crush that easily. Boyfriend or not"

\--

Sam moaned, part of him cursing his libido. Dean being all possessive was going straight to his cock. "I think... I think we should eat and drink something, before... before I have to jump you again."

With a little sigh of regret, Sam moved away from Dean, grabbing his jeans and pulling them back on. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice out of the fridge, bringing it and the pizza back to the couch by Dean. He looked up at Dean, noticing the possessive, slightly jealous look on his brother's face and leaned in, giving Dean a sweet little kiss before saying, "When school starts I'll just have him come over here to help me with my math homework, okay? Where you can make sure everything is innocent."

He didn't see what the big issue was. Cas was happy with his boyfriend, and the flirting had been harmless. In fact, Sam knew that Cas really wasn't interested in him, but if Dean was jealous, if Dean didn't want them alone together he'd willingly do that. Sam would do anything for Dean, anything in the world.

"I'd do anything for you, Dean. Anything at all. Legal or otherwise," he said softly, his mind briefly showing him an image of himself standing over their father's body with a gun in his hand. He shook that thought from his mind, knowing that if Dean knew about it he might be worried. It wasn't as if he'd envisioned eliminating their father from their lives a lot, not really.

\--

"Good," Dean replied, getting up and pulling his own pants on and going and getting himself something to drink.

He hated feeling this way, that's why he didn't like getting into relationships much because of him being so possessive of them and other people. Sam always was only about him. He could remember lots of times that he had some what plans and dropped everything, simply because Dean asked him to go with him instead.

Sitting back on the couch, he opened the pizza and handed a slice to Sam before taking one for himself. He wasn't quite sure that he liked the look Sam had on his face, but it didn't matter, he knew Sam would do anything for him. His mind tried to tell him that it was more than just good things, some might be considered wrong, but he shut them up.

"I do trust you, Sammy. Never think that I don't, it's everyone else that I don't," Dean said, turning Sam’s chin to make him look at him for a moment. "I love you and I don't doubt for a second that you love me."

Dean gave him a quick kiss before letting his chin go, going back to eating and drinking, so he would have more energy for when Sam jumped him again.

\--

Sam behaved himself, waiting until they had finished eating and drinking before he slowly made his way over towards Dean. He dropped to his knees in front of his big brother, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Keeping his eyes on Dean's face he slowly undid his brother's jeans, Dean having left his belt off making the process go quicker. 

He gave a little wink as he slowly began to stroke Dean to full hardness before he turned his attention to Dean's cock. Licking his lips he leaned forward, taking Dean's cock into his mouth. He began to move up and down Dean's length, moaning around the hard flesh. He could feel Dean's hand move to the back of his head and he let out a content little moan in the back of his throat. 

Sam could tell that Dean was trying to let him control the pace, even though Sam really wanted his brother to just let go and fuck his mouth hard. He looked up at Dean, his eyes filled with love and devotion as he brought his fingers to Dean's lips. When Dean began to suck his fingers Sam felt himself getting harder than he already was. 

He yanked at Dean's pants, pulling them even farther down the older Winchester's legs, before pulling his fingers out of Dean's mouth. Humming around the cock in his mouth Sam took his wet fingers and began teasing at Dean's hole. He could hear Dean cursing, moaning his name as he tried to give Sam more room to work. 

Sam was a bit nervous, he'd only ever done this to himself, yet watching Dean give him this sort of control, seeing his brother so willing under his touches was almost driving him mad.

\--

Dean let out another moan, his head falling back as Sam’s finger started pressing into him. He never thought about being a bottom, though for Sam he was willing to do anything and that included that. Fighting a little, he finally got his pants fully off, spreading his legs even further for Sam to have room to move. Sam’s finger felt a little odd, but not entirely unpleasant as Sam pressed it in a little further, building a rhythm. There was a slight shake to Sam’s hand as well, though his mouth never stopped working his cock.

"Fuck, you're going to feel so big in me" Dean cursed, doing his best not to look down, because if he so much as looked at Sam, he would come.

"Want your cock in me, god I want it"

Arching his hips a little, Sam’s finger slid in more, the tip pressing against his prostate, causing a whimper to slip between his lips.

\--

Sam pulled off of Dean's cock, kissing his hip before saying in a lust filled whisper, "Need to get you all nice and loose. So fucking tight, Dean. God, gonna feel so good." Sam knew that he always seemed to be able to work more fingers inside of himself after he came, and since this was Dean's first time bottoming, he was sure of that fact, he knew he'd have to make Dean come before he could fuck him.

"I don't want you holding back, Dean. Want you to lose control for me. It'll help, make it easier to get you stretched for me if you come. Okay?" he looked up into Dean's eyes, before leaning back down and taking his brother's cock into his mouth. Sam knew without a doubt that nothing tasted better than his brother, that he was addicted to every single part of him. 

He began bobbing his head up and down Dean's length, slowly working a second finger inside of Dean. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to fit, was positive that unless Dean's body relaxed a bit he'd never be able to enter him, not without hurting the both of them. He kept his eyes on Dean, noticing his brother had closed his eyes, as if trying to stave off his orgasm. He moved his fingers against Dean's prostate, loving the broken moan that fell out of Dean's mouth at the action so he repeated it, intent on driving Dean wild.

\--

Dean was pretty sure that by the end of this there were going to be claw marks in the couch from how hard he was grabbing it. Part of him wanted to just ignore Sam’s request, to just keep holding out and come when Sam was in him. Though with the way the younger kept pressing against his prostate, he didn't think anyone had that much will power.

"Fuck" He moaned, thrusting into Sam’s mouth hard.

He was so wrapped up in pleasure he didn't even think, just started letting his body take over. Somewhere in his mind he realized that thrusting as hard as he was, Sam’s voice would probably be shot for a few days at least. Though the moans that were coming out of the younger Winchester’s lips didn't sound like he minded in the least.

Letting go of the couch with one hand, he tangled it in Sam’s hair, thrusting just a few more times before he came with a long moan. Almost immediately he could feel Sam’s fingers sliding easier into him as his body relaxed into the couch.

\--

Sam swallowed most of Dean's come, saving a bit in his mouth as he pulled off with a grin. He brought the fingers of his hand not currently inside of Dean to his mouth, collecting the come he had saved with them. He could tell Dean didn't see him do so, as Dean's eyes were shut tightly with pleasure. He moved his newly slicked fingers to Dean's hole, pulling out the digits he'd had inside of him.

When Dean moaned at the loss, Sam gave a little grin, entering Dean's body with three slick fingers. Even though he had loosened up a bit from his orgasm, Dean was still tight around his fingers and he could hardly wait to be inside that tight hole. He hadn't really thought about this, in most of his fantasies he'd been the one getting fucked, but seeing Dean so willing and open for him made him realize how damn badly he wanted this.

He continued working Dean's tight hole open, until he had worked four fingers into him. Dean was hard once more, moaning his name, begging Sam to fuck him. Sam couldn't leave his brother hanging, he'd do anything for his brother, and his brother wanted him inside of him. He pulled his fingers out once more, this time moving until his cock was lined up with Dean's hole.

"Love you, Dean, love you so much," he said in an awed whisper as he began to enter his big brother's body. "Oh fucking hell, so tight. God, Dean, feel so good." He knew he was babbling, the feeling was incredible and he wasn't even half way inside of Dean, but already he felt on edge. "Not gonna last long, fuck, sorry."

\--

If Sam’s fingers had felt good, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling as Sam pushed into him. Though when he said yes, he was nervous, he could tell they were going to be doing this a lot more, Sam felt so amazing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dean panted as Sam fully bottomed out and sat still.

"Love you too, Sammy. Son of a Bitch, I love you. God your cock feel so good in me, going to have to do this again. Feel so full of you, want your come baby boy, want it so bad. Then I'm going to fuck you again, fill you up again"

Dean started moaning louder as Sam started slowly moving, opening his legs as wide as he could, pulling Sam into a deep kiss.

\--

Sam cursed, beginning to slowly move in and out of Dean's body. It felt incredible to have Dean give him this, to know Dean trusted him this much. He grabbed onto Dean's hips, beginning to move faster. They'd barely started and Sam already felt on edge. "Oh, fuck, Dean. God, fucking Christ, shit, so fucking good. Fuck."

He started thrusting harder into Dean, muttering filth as he pounded into his brother's tight passage. Distantly he head the sound of a car pulling into what he assumed was the driveway next door, but before he could pay too much attention to that thought Dean reached up and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The change of angle had Sam fighting off his orgasm, and he could feel Dean trembling under him, Dean's cock trapped between them.

"When I'm done fucking you, I want you to bend me over the back of the couch and fuck me hard, Big Brother. Wanna not be able to walk without feeling you. Can you do that for me?"

\--

Blood was rushing in Deans ears as Sam continued to thrust into him, hitting his prostate, making it almost impossible to hold himself back from coming. He just barely heard Sam’s request, which gave him the extra strength to hold back.

"Yea, fuck, yea I can do that. Going to fuck you so hard that you can't walk or even move with out feeling me in you. Going to make you want more isn't it? Want me back in you, coming deep in you"

Deans back arched off the back of the couch as Sam dug his nails into his hips, his face pure lust and want.

"Come for me, Sammy. Come in me, want to feel it, want to feel it so bad"

\--

Sam started thrusting harder into Dean, kissing the side of his brother's neck. "So good, fuck, Dean, feel so good. God, Baby, wanted this for so long. So close, so fucking close. God, fuck, gonna come, gonna come, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, DEAN!!!" he shouted, coming hard, his fingers digging hard into Dean's shoulders. His hips kept moving as he continued to come, filling his big brother's hole with his seed. He was panting, moaning, whispering Dean's name, feeling like nothing in the world could be better than this.

His sense of bliss was short lived, though, as he heard, "What the fuck do you two think you are doing?"

Sam looked up into the very pissed off face of his father. The man was covered in bruises and cuts and his lip was split, as if he had been in a fight. Sam panicked, he wasn't supposed to be home for days, and having him catch them sent a chill down his spine.

"Dad... I can... I can explain..."

"Go to your room, Sam. And you... you stay there, you sick bastard. What the fuck do you think you're doing, corrupting your little brother like that?"

Sam clenched his fists. "He didn't do anything, you stupid bastard. He didn't do anything but love me. But that's something you wouldn't understand, now is it. You don't love a damn person but yourself."

If Dean hadn't been holding onto him, Sam would have been across the room, punching their father in the face.

\--

Dean could still feel Sam’s come dripping out of him as he tried to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest. This was the last thing that he ever wanted to happen, and from the way Sam had reacted, he really didn't know that John was going to be home. Getting off the couch, he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Sam, go to your room, please?" He said softly, pushing Sam gently.

He shushed every objection Sam had to that, before finally going, with another glare at their father. Dean quickly pulled his pants up and closed them, glaring at their father.

"You. You don't get to try and call me anything" Dean seethed. "You don't give a shit about your own son, so fucking off in your own fucking world. Leaving him alone all the time, forgetting his fucking birthday"

John opened his mouth to say something, only snapping it shut when Dean told him to shut the fuck up.

"I don't really give a fuck what you think. I love Sam, I've loved him all his life and this is something that makes him happy. Having all of me, though you don't care. It's sick, it's wrong right?" He spit out. "Well it's not. I love him and not you or anyone else is going to take him away from me. And if you try, I'll fucking kill you"

\--

Sam could hear Dean angrily saying something to their father, though what was being said he couldn't make out. He was shaking with anger and fear, and knew they couldn't stay there. He began to quickly pack up as much of his belongings as he possibly could, thanking whatever god was listening that Dean hadn't gotten a chance to unpack yet. 

He could hear raised voices downstairs and knew that his father might try and stop them. Racing over to his nightstand he picked up the phone, dialing Cas. He hadn't called the older boy since the end of the school year, but he needed his help.

"Cas, it's Sam. You know that I was interested in someone? Well... fuck... he's my brother. And... and he feels the same way. Thing is... our dad caught us and I'm scared. He's not... completely stable, ya know? Could... would it be possible for you to come over for backup?"

"Of course, Sam. I'll grab my bro... my boyfriend and come over right away. Listen, are you somewhere safe right now?"

"In my bedroom. Just... when you guys get here, just come in, don't knock, don't ring the doorbell, just come in, okay?"

"We'll be there in a couple minutes. Sam, stay safe."

As soon as Sam hung up he went back to packing. He looked down at himself, as if realizing for the first time he was naked, and quickly pulled on some clothes. He knew Dean wanted him to stay in his room, but he couldn't do that. He grabbed his bags and went into Dean's room, sitting in the corner as far away from the door as he possibly could. He could hear his father and Dean's voices getting louder, Dean calling John all sorts of horrible things, and yet Sam felt a sense of pride at his brother standing up to the man. 

He'd caught Cas' little slip up, almost calling his boyfriend his brother, and Sam wondered if they were in a similar situation as he and Dean. Cas hadn't even seemed phased when Sam had admitted about himself and Dean, though he had spoken enough about his big brother that Castiel might have already figured that out.

\--

Dean was still in the middle of a fight with John, wishing he wasn't and could keep Sam from hearing what was being said, when the front door opened. The pizza man from earlier was there with some one who was about a head taller than him, both looking none too happy. He was confused for a second, once again telling John to shut the fuck up, when he suddenly understood. Sam must have called his math tutor, giving them a place to go.

"Upstairs and to the right" Dean said, knowing that Sam would have moved into his room.

"Like hell," John started to say, but Dean just stepped in the way.

The two males made their way upstairs, Deans eyes following them, missing Johns fist coming and connecting with his jaw, nearly knocking him off his feet.

\--

"Hey, Kiddo," the pizza man said, walking into Dean's room.

Sam was confused until he saw Cas walk into the room as well. He gave Cas a questioning look, as if asking him who he was.

"Sam, this is Gabriel, my boyfriend."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "And brother. What? Like he wasn't gonna figure that out?"

"Hey, how... how were things downstairs?"

"Pretty tense. Come on, Kiddo, let's grab your crap and head out," Gabriel began grabbing the bags sitting on the bed.

Sam had gotten all of the things he had packed and as much of Dean's belongings as he could together on the bed. He watched as the two older males grabbed most of their things, leaving only a bag or two for Sam to take himself. His eyes widened when he noticed that Gabriel had the bag Sam's toy was in, and he gently took it from him, muttering a quiet, "This one's personal."

Gabriel and Cas just nodded, the shorter male giving a grin. They walked down the stairs and saw John punch Dean. 

Sam could tell that Dean had already been hit at least once, and before he had a chance to move across the room and attack his father for daring to touch HIS Dean, Gabriel was already there, his fist slamming into John's face with a sickening crunch.

"I don't care what you think, John, you fucked up, you did. You come near either of them you'll be begging for death, you hear me? You think what you deal with is scary? You don't wanna piss me off." 

Sam let out a little gasp, for a second there it had looked like Gabriel had had shadowy wings behind him and that his eyes were glowing, but that was silly. Obviously his mind was playing tricks on him. He let himself be led out of the house, Gabriel and Cas getting their bags into Dean's car and their own. 

"Follow us, okay. You'll be safe, both of you. He won't be able to find the two of you." Castiel said, his voice sounding full of command, as if he actually meant his words and had the power to make sure that their dad couldn't do a thing against them. Sam shuddered a bit, momentarily terrified of the look on Cas' face, as the older boy was usually quiet and reserved, and had never shown that he was capable of violence, but Sam could tell that if their father tried anything he would pay for it.

\--

There is blood dripping from the cut on his bottom lip, a stream that is almost going into his eye from somewhere in his eyebrow. His side also aches where he's almost sure John cracked a rib and it feels weird to be driving with no shoes and no shirt, but the farther they get away from the house the better he feels. Neither of them have said anything, the shock of what just went down still thrumming through their veins. Though when he reaches out and pulls Sam towards him, wrapping his arm around him, he comes without a fuss. He isn't sure where the other two are leading them, but as long as Sam’s safe and with him, he could care less if they were taking them out of state.

The radio was on, though he couldn't really tell what was on, his head was starting to hurt and he wishes he could just sleep until all this could just go away. He was pretty sure that after the threat that the pizza man gave John, he wouldn't come after them. But he didn't know. Though it really didn't matter, nothing was going to keep Sam away from him.

\--

Sam rested against Dean's side as they drove, knowing that Dean was hurt by the pained look on his brother's face. He wanted to have Dean pull over, to check to see if he was okay, but he knew they couldn't stop. He wasn't sure where Cas and Gabriel were leading them, as they'd driven in the opposite direction to Castiel's house.

After what seemed like a small eternity the other car pulled up in front of an old house, one that was bigger than any Sam had ever been in. They followed into the driveway, only stopping when Gabriel stopped. Sam was confused when he saw Gabriel get out of the car, but watching out of the window he saw Gabriel walk towards the gate and close it behind their cars.

They pulled the rest of the way into the driveway, and started grabbing their bags. Gabriel walked over to them, a grim smile on his face. "We'll get your things inside in a bit. Right now why don't you two follow Cas so he can't take a look at Dean's injuries."

Sam nodded dumbly, following Castiel into the house. He couldn't see anyone else in the place, as if the four of them were the only ones there. Castiel motioned for Dean to sit down, and as soon as he did so Castiel placed his hand on Dean's forehead. Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but when Cas pulled his hand away from Dean the injuries on his face and the large bruise that had been on his side had completely vanished.

Sam let out a panicked breath, "What are you?"

\--

Dean blinked a few times, running his hands over his side where it had previously hurt. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it, nothing hurt anymore and he couldn't feel blood on his face anymore either.

"What the hell?" He whispered, looking at the male, aware of the other coming into the room as well.

\--

Gabriel looked at them, rolling his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Sam gave a look of pure confusion. "Isn't what obvious? What the fuck are you? People can't just heal other people like that. Start talking." He moved closer to Dean, almost climbing on top of him, needing the real, safe comfort of his brother.

Castiel walked closer to them, stopping a few feet away from the couch. He held out his hands as if showing he was no harm. "You don't know, do you? You were never told the truth."

Sam could feel Dean tighten his arm around him, protecting him. He shook his head, confused and scared, "The truth about what?"

"About how your mother died, Kiddo. About the demon who killed her," Gabriel said, his voice quiet.

Sam gave them a look like they had both grown another head. He could feel Dean tense under him, and looked at his brother. Dean had this confused, terrified look on his face, as if he was remembering something, something so horrible that he had blocked it from his memories.

"We're angels, Sam. Our job was to look after you, to protect the two of you. The demon who killed your mother tried hurting you as a newborn but was stopped before he could do so, we've been keeping you safe ever since."

\--

Dean was more than confused, his head still hurting even though Cas had taken away all of the other pains. In his arms Sam was shaking lightly, though he wasn't sure how to comfort him. In a way he remembered that night, though at the same time when he thought about it, it was like a giant ink blot. He remembered the fire and being so scared for Sam, though all the rest was just black. Looking at Cas though and from what he saw of Gabriel when he had punched John, the feeling of 'things are going to be okay' came back to him. 

One question was niggling at the back of his brain though.

"If you were to protect us, why didn't you save our mom?" He asked, looking between the two. "Save her and keep us, keep Sam from having to deal with that man we call dad for all those years?"

\--

Castiel gave a small, sad smile. "If we could have saved her we would have Dean. But there was no way. She had... ten years earlier she had made a deal with a demon to bring your father back. You weren't even two at the time. The demon had killed your grandparents and your father, and your mother made a deal to bring him back in her grief. I tried... we tried to stop her death. We tried so very hard to save her."

Gabriel rested his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "She wouldn't have wanted you two to grow up as you have."

"Your father found out about what had truly happened a few years ago, and ever since... ever since he's been on a path that will only end in his death. If we could have done more..." Castiel looked down at his feet. "You weren't supposed to meet us, we were supposed to protect you without being seen, but with John off hunting, with him off on his quest for vengeance, we couldn't sit back and stay out of it. So Gabriel and I... we let ourselves have 'human' lives. Ones where we could have contact with you."

"But... you..." Sam said, looking at Cas, remembering the times he had been flirted with, the times Cas had asked him out.

"I care for you. I mistook my feelings for romantic, and I acted as I thought I should. I am sorry for confusing you like that. Seeing you and Dean together, I can tell that the two of you belong with each other. I can see how your souls are tied to one another."

Sam blushed, nuzzling more into Dean's chest.

Gabriel held out his hand, and Sam noticed he was holding one of Dean's shirt. "Think we'll all be a little more comfortable fully dressed."

\--

Dean looked down and blushed a little, realizing he still was shirtless. Grabbing the shirt, he pushed Sam away for a moment, putting it on, before pulling Sam back to him.

"I, guess that makes sense," Dean said, resting his cheek on Sam’s head.

All of what they were telling him was just confusing, though he always did have more of a open mind about those kind of things. And could he blame his mom for what she did? From what he could remember, John wasn't always like that before she died. Though he always just thought he blamed Sam for what had happened. Though it would somewhat explain John going on so many business trips.

"I don't care" He said suddenly and he could feel their confused looks at him. "I don't care if he gets himself killed. He may have been my dad, but no matter what, how could you do that to your own kid?"

Holding Sam tighter, he sighed a little, sad that this day went from good, to amazing, to fucked, to just plain weird. Though one thing was certain, even though his mind growled at Cas’ 'I care for you' comment, seeing the two angels together, quelled the rest of his worries. He could see the love in their faces when they would look at each other and nothing but friendly compassion when they looked at Sam.

\--

Castiel gave them a small smile. "I sent your belongings to the room you two will be using. All of them, even the things you left at your father's home."

 

"I'm sure the two of you need some alone time, you know, to reassure each other that everything will be okay," Gabriel said with a little wink. "We'll make something to eat in a couple hours. You two should go... rest. Up the stairs, third door on the right. First door is a closet, second one is a bathroom." He made a shooing motion with his hands.

 

Sam took Dean's hand, letting his brother lead him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He looked around the room with wide eyes. It was bigger than the two of their bedrooms at their father's house put together, a large king size bed in the center of the room. 

 

Sam knew they should talk over what had happened, but right now he needed to know Dean was real, that he was there with him. He yanked at Dean's shirt, pulling it over his brother's head. Sam undressed quickly, moving to the bed, knowing that Dean would follow him. He blushed a bit at the collection of lubes and toys on the nightstand, a small grin on his face when he realized that none of them had been used.

"Make love to me, Dean. I need... I need you so much."

\--

Dean was more than sure that he was dreaming, though he knew that it was all real, dreams weren't this confusing. Though he knew that they needed to talk things through, they both needed this more. Stripping off the rest of his clothes, he smirked when he saw where Sam was looking. They would get a lot of fun out of those later, but for right now, it would just be them.

Climbing on the bed, he fit himself over Sam, kissing his chest, then his neck and finally his lips.

"Well, it was in a very odd way, but we're away from him" Dean said, kissing Sam again, spreading his legs.

He could feel Sam trembling under him as he grabbed one of the lubes and slicked up his cock before tossing the lube to the side. With a moan from both of them, Dean sunk into Sam’s warmth slowly until he was bottomed out.

"I love you, Sam. I love you so much" He whispered against his lips as he pulled back, before pressing in again.

\--

Sam moaned so loud he was certain that Cas and Gabriel had heard him downstairs, and it caused a blush to cover his face. All thoughts of embarrassment soon left his mind when Dean kissed him, and all Sam could do was think about how loved Dean made him feel. "Love you, love you so much, god Dean, love you more than anything."

The feeling of Dean slowly moving in and out of him had Sam seeing stars. It felt incredible, and every time they did this it felt better than the time before. He wanted this time to last, didn't want to end as quickly as the last few times. "Want... want you to keep going slow. Want this to last as long... as long as it can. Need this. Next time, oh fuck, next time we can... god yes... we can go faster. Okay?"

\--

"I can do that" Dean smiled, leaning down and kissing Sam softly again.

It seemed like they have been like this for years, not just hours, already knowing how to get to the other, make the other moan and how to drive the other crazy. Though in a way, they had. Not in a sexual way, but Dean always did know just how to take care of Sam. To know what Sam needed. And maybe what Cas said made more sense then, how he said their souls were tangled together. That made another smile appear on his face. Just the word alone making him feel even more love for Sam.

"Soulmate" He said softly against Sam’s lips.

\--

Sam felt a surge of want run through him. "My Soulmate, my Dean. We were meant to do this, meant to be together. God, love you so so much. I've loved you my whole life, Dean. I think, oh fuck, I think I've always knew we were supposed to do this. I told Dad that I was gonna marry you. First time I can remember him yelling at me, I was 3 at the oldest, but even then... god, Dean, so good, even then I knew."

He ran his hands down Dean's back, moving his legs so that his ankles locked behind Dean's ass, holding his brother in place. "Never giving you up, Dean, never. Love you too much, can't live without you."

\--

"I think I remember that" Dean said, moaning lightly as Sam’s muscles tightened around him a little. "I remember you coming to me crying, though you couldn't get the words out and ended up falling asleep in my arms. When you woke up you couldn't remember why you were crying in the first place and I didn't want to make you remember"

Dean kissed Sam again, just gently rocking in him, not quite thrusting, but not quite sitting still. "I love you too. Love you so much even just the thought of not having you in my arms kills me. You're never going to have to live with out me, I will always be there and never let you go"

\--

As much as Sam had wanted this to last he needed more. "Wanna feel you, want you to fill me up, mark me as yours." He smiled at the moan that came out of Dean's mouth at those words. Suddenly a thought hit him, and he moved his hand down to Dean's ass, loving the way the muscles under his hand moved as Dean slowly thrust in and out of him. 

His fingers reached Dean's hole, and he found it tight, as if he'd never been there. A part of him became sad at that fact, but he knew they'd end up fixing that. "All tight again, Babe. Gonna have to get you all nice and loose again before I can be in you. Must have happened when you got healed." He let out a small moan as Dean cursed and began to speed up his thrusts, "Dean, wanna come for you, want it so bad. Wanna come knowing it was my Soulmate who made me come. Can I?"

\--

Dean shuttered in pleasure as Sam’s fingers found his hole, though he was a little upset that it had gotten healed so quick. Though the thought of Sam working him open again would be a lot of fun.

"Yea, come for me, my Soulmate. And maybe after some rest you can get me on my back, maybe tie me up and work me open. Maybe use some of these toys, it would be such a waste not to, work them in me, maybe sit on my chest and make me eat that pretty little hole while you worked me open. And as you work me open, make me beg for you to suck my cock, make me come down your throat then tease me till I'm hard again, making me come again while you fuck me, me completely under your control."

\--

Sam cursed as he came, body shuddering as pleasure ripped through him. Dean's words were as addicting as his touches, and Sam knew he'd never get tired of hearing them. He clung to Dean's body, moaning as his brother continued to fuck him hard and fast. 

The thought of tying Dean up terrified him a bit, "Maybe... god Dean, so good... maybe we won't tie you up. But... I'll do my best to take care of you."

Sam could feel a blush coming over him, and he laughed at the absurdity of that fact. Here he was getting fucked hard and fast by his big brother, and the thought of a little light bondage had him blushing. 

\--

Dean chuckled a little bit at Sam’s blush, but just kissed him again. "Okay, we don't have to tie me up, you'll just be in total control"

Moaning more, Dean kissed and nipped at the side of Sam’s neck, loving the way Sam shivered. He could feel his own orgasm coming.

"I'll lay there and let you tell me what limbs to move and if I can touch you or not, let my Soulmate take good care of me. Though I think I would like to try tying you up, if you think you could handle it. If you can't I won't mention it again, won't do anything my baby won't like"

As Sam pulled him close again, Dean moaned loudly into the side of Sam’s neck, come spilling inside the younger.

\--

"You, you are gonna kill me, Dean. The things you make me think, make me feel. God, you have no idea what you do to me. You are so fucking sexy, so damn perfect," Sam said in a blissed out sleepy voice. "You drive me wild."

As much as Sam really wanted to explore all the things Dean had talked about he was exhausted, and even he didn't think he could get it up for a while. He was just about to suggest taking a small nap when his stomach grumbled, and he blushed in embarrassment. "You'd think I hadn't eaten anything today."

Even though his body was urging him to get up and get something to eat he was too comfortable. "Rest for a bit then get a snack?"

\--

"Mmm sounds good to me," He smiled, rolling so they were face to face on their sides.

"You know everything is going to be okay, right?" Dean said, holding Sam close and kissing his forehead. "And I'm not the perfect one, you are, so amazing in every way and it's almost hard to believe that I get to keep you all for myself."

\--

Sam rolled his eyes a little bit. "I don't think you and I are ever gonna agree on which one of us is perfect, Dean. So why don't we just say that WE, the two of us together, are perfect. That way we both get our way."

He snuggled into Dean's arms, letting out a content little sigh, "Love that you want me as much as I want you. Love the fact that I get to have you, whenever, however I want you. Love you so damn much."

He tried holding back a yawn, but found himself unable to do so, "Love being yours, Dean. Mm, if I wasn't so sleepy right now and you hadn't just came... I'd... fuck..." he blushed, letting his voice drop to a whisper, "I'd say I wanted to mess around a bit and fall asleep with you buried inside of me."

\--

Dean laughed a little. "I like that, since yea I know neither of us are ever going to agree. And I love you just as much, will give myself to you when ever you want, however you want"

Shivering a little, Dean tried to ignore the twitch his cock gave, though he knew he couldn't get it up again even if he tried.

"We'll have to do that one day. I'd let you. Let you fuck me until we both come, let you stay in me as we fell asleep, then wake up and start all over again"

\--

Sam drifted off pretty quickly, faster than he could remember falling asleep for a long time. He wasn't sure how long he'd slept, only waking when he heard a gentle knock on the bedroom door.

Castiel called in in a quiet voice, "We made something to eat. So whenever you two want to come down, it's ready."

Sam stretched, noticing Dean was watching him closely. "We'll be down in a little bit."

He smiled, giving Dean a quick kiss before reluctantly climbing out of bed. He knew he should take a shower, that he probably smelled a little bit, and wondered if Cas would think it was rude if he did that before coming downstairs. He looked over at an open door he hadn't paid attention to earlier, realizing it went into a bathroom. Looking over his shoulder at Dean he gave a little wink, "Wanna go get all wet and soapy before we go downstairs? I'll... remember what you told me, about wanting me to suck your cock in the shower? We could..."

\--

Dean bit his lip looking Sam up and down. "I think I could take a shower"

Getting up, Dean stretched, aware of Sam’s eyes on him as he walked into the bathroom that was attached, letting out a low whistle. Opening the glass door of the shower, he winked over his shoulder as he turned the water on and stepped under it, letting out a moan as the water hit him. Leaning against the wall, he lazily started stroking his cock, looking at Sam through the door.

"You going to join me or what?"

\--

Sam hurried to join Dean, stepping under the spray of hot water, molding himself to Dean's body. He tilted his head up, silently asking for a kiss, which Dean willingly gave him. When he pulled back he allowed himself to gently drop to his knees, looking up at his brother. 

Sam began to lightly lick the head of Dean's cock, his own length hardening. He could feel Dean move his hand to the back of his head, and Sam let out a happy little moan before opening his mouth wide and taking Dean's cock into it. He kept his eyes on Dean's face the best he could, but the water kept getting in his way. Pulling off briefly he said in a lust filled voice, "Want you to fuck my mouth, Dean. Don't hold back, please?" 

Quickly he returned to Dean's cock, moaning when Dean grabbed his hair a little roughly, the sensation sending shocks of pleasure through him.

\--

Keeping a tight hold on Sam’s hair, Dean started thrusting slowly and chuckled when Sam whined at him.

"Okay, okay" Dean said, thrusting harder into Sam’s mouth.

The glass on the door was getting more and more steamed up as Dean continued to thrust in and out of Sam’s mouth.

"Like when I show you who you belong to?" Dean gasped, his head falling back against the shower wall. "Love it don't you. When I show you that you are mine and only mine, never going to let you forget it."

\--

Sam wanted to respond, but didn't want to pull off of Dean's cock so he reached up and grabbed Dean's free hand, squeezing it gently. He loved this, loved the way that Dean could make him become like this, make him want nothing but to be the source of Dean's pleasure. He held onto Dean's hand, moving his other hand to Dean's ass.

Moaning around Dean's length he slowly began to tease at his brother's hole, loving the sound of the curses and moans that action caused. He wished he had something he could use as lube. He let out a little whimper of disappointment when Dean let go of his head, but Dean made a hushing sound. He realized Dean was reaching for something, and a brief glance up revealed a bottle of waterproof lube in Dean's hand. 

Obviously their hosts had thought of everything, and Sam removed the hand on Dean's ass, allowing Dean to pour some of the slick liquid over his fingers. He heard Dean drop the bottle, and moaned happily when Dean returned his hand to his head, grabbing at Sam's hair once more.

Sam moved his hand back to Dean's ass, slowly teasing the tight hole. He continued to bob up and down Dean's shaft as he slowly and steadily worked one, then two fingers into his brother's hole. By the way Dean was cursing Sam knew he was drawing near to his orgasm, and Sam slowly worked a third finger inside of Dean, making sure to give plenty of attention to Dean's prostate. 

\--

Dean was having trouble keeping up as Sam continued to hit his prostate, sucking harder on his cock, the need to come so close.

"Fuck, want you to fuck me, fuck me after I come. Fill me up with your come, want it."

Sam continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his ass, still a little shocking to Dean how much he loved having it done. Though he had a feeling it was only Sam, if anyone else would have suggested it, he would have told them to fuck off. But this was different, SAM was different. Sam was his Soulmate and he would never just treat him like he was an ass to fuck or just a dick to be fucked with.

"Love you, love you so much, gonna come," Dean moaned out, the sound bouncing around the room as he pressed Sam closer as he started coming.

\--

Sam swallowed as much as he could, letting out a happy little moan when he pulled off of Dean's cock, the last few spurts of come landing on his lips. He'd never grow tired of this, never grow tired of how much Dean wanted him, of how much Dean loved him.

He stood slowly, saying in a voice he hardly recognized, rough and raw sounding, "Turn around, wanna see your perfect ass."

As Dean did as he had asked, Sam once more thought his shower was made for this. There was a little ledge Dean could kneel on, and a bar that he could hold on to in just the right place. But then again, their hosts were angels, after all, and making a place that fulfilled all of their desires, ones Sam hadn't even known he had had, it really didn't surprise him. Though it did make him have to reevaluate how he thought about angels, because those two? They were nothing like the angels he had grown up thinking about.

Sam let out a little sound of pleasure when he saw Dean looking back over his shoulder at him, licking his lips. "Want it so bad, don't you, Dean? Wanna feel your baby brother pounding into your sweet ass?"

Sam didn't wait for Dean to reply, picking up the bottle of lube off the floor and pour some of the liquid directly onto his cock. Moving behind Dean he thrust inside, not stopping until he was fully in. He let out a hiss of pleasure, Dean felt so good around him. "Really gonna need to wash up after this," he said in an amused tone as he began to thrust. He didn't bother with slow, gentle thrusts, fucking Dean's ass with the same intensity Dean had fucked his mouth, hands grasping tightly onto Dean's hips. "So fucking good, so fucking hot for me. Bet I can make you come again, just by fucking you. Hmm, what do you think about that, Big Brother? Think you can come from just your baby brother's cock pounding your sweet little hole?"

\--

"Fuck, the mouth on you," Dean gasped, his back arching as Sam fucked him hard.

He had a feeling he would never get tired of this, of how Sam loved all of him and how hard he made his little brother. As it went on, that thought drifted more and more away, sure Sam was still his brother but any and all thoughts about that didn't matter anymore. They didn't have to be out in the real world anymore if they didn't want to. Sure there was a bit of a resemblance, but Sam looked more like John and he looked more like Mary had. And they would also have to be careful since he was so much older than Sam, but none of that really mattered. He had Sam and two angels that could protect them from any problems people might give them.

As Sam started thrusting even harder, nipping at the side of Deans neck, he could feel his cock starting to fill back up.

"Do it Sammy, mark me up, all my bruises are gone, put a big 'mine' on me," Dean panted as he heard Sam moan.

\--

"Gonna get 'Property Of Sam' tattooed on you, let everyone fucking know who you belong to. God, fuck, love how you feel, love how you sound, but fuck, but most importantly, love that you love me so much."

He bit down on the side of Dean's neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. It was almost a primal thing, needing to see his mark on his brother's flesh. The fact that Dean was so much bigger than him, that he still towered over him, and yet Sam could have him reduced to a quivering mess of want and need went straight to his cock. "Wonder how much taller I'll get," he said in an amused voice, trying to stave off his orgasm, wanting Dean to come first. 

He bit down on Dean's earlobe, licking the skin lightly before whispering, "Bet you could pick me up, have my legs wrapped around your waist, my arms around your neck, and fuck me hard up against the wall. Later we'll have to do that. God, I love having your cock in me,love feeling you pounding into me, better than I could have ever imagined. Love doing this, don't get me wrong, but fuck, feeling you inside of me... god."

\--

"If you want your name on me, I'll do it," Dean panted out, moaning loud as Sam sucked on his neck.

"You're gonna be so big, look how big your hands are, going to be taller than me I could guess. And yea, fuck yea I'll pin you to a wall and fuck you until you scream my name. Then when you get bigger than me, in the future, you can return the favor."

Dean’s whole body shuttered as his orgasm took him by surprise, so turned on by Sam’s talking and thinking of how big Sam was going to get.

\--

Dean's orgasm was all it took, sending Sam over the edge. He yelled out Dean's name, loud enough that he was sure their hosts could hear him, but he didn't give a damn. He thrust a few more times into Dean's body before slowly pulling out, panting harshly. He watched as his come leaked out of Dean's hole, the sight making his spent cock twitch with interest. 

Sam stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall, letting the hot water pour down over him. He smiled a little tiredly at Dean when his brother turned to face him, holding out his hand towards him. Picking up a bar of soap he whispered, "Wash me?"

\--

Dean turned and smiled tiredly as he grabbed the soap.

"Sure, Sammy."

Getting the bar sudsy, he pulled Sam closer to him and started washing Sam slowly making sure to get him totally clean. After handing the bar to Sam, he hummed as Sam took the same care and washed him, putting the bar down before pulling Dean under the spray. Wrapping his arms around Sam once all the suds were gone, he gave him a slow kiss.

"I love you, Sammy," He said, resting their foreheads together.

\--

Sam let himself melt into the kiss, holding onto Dean as if he was afraid that he'd vanish if he let go. "Love you forever, Dean. I promise."

They stood under the hot spray of water for a little longer, and Sam shook his head as they got out, in awe that they hadn't used up all the hot water. He smiled as Dean dried him off slowly before taking the towel and drying Dean off. Sam made his way back into the bedroom, knowing Dean was following closely.

He dressed quickly, giving a little sigh of regret when he noticed Dean was dressed as well, but it wouldn't do to go downstairs naked. Sam gave a little smile when Dean grabbed his hand, leading him out of the bedroom and down to where Cas and Gabriel were waiting for them.

\--

Dean gave Sam’s hand a soft squeeze as they headed down the stairs, loving the way Sam’s smile made his heart flutter. He couldn't wait for all the years that they would be together and to be able to wake up every day with Sam next to him, in his arms and his forever. When they reached the bottom, Dean pulled Sam into another long kiss before letting him go, smiling at the dazed look on Sam’s face.

Walking into the kitchen, Dean smiled more seeing Gabriel on the counter with Castiel between his legs, their lips fused together. Dean cleared his throat a little, watching them jump a little, Cas blushing but Gabe winking.

"Well, now that your shower is over, lets eat," He said, pointing to the table where it was full of food.

Looking at the table, he could hear Sam chuckle as his stomach growled but he didn't mind since he could hear Sam’s growl as well.

"Wow, that looks amazing," Dean said, watching as Gabriel beamed.

\--

Gabriel grinned, "Take as much as you want, boys, there is always more where that came from."

Sam shook his head in disbelief, he'd never seen this much food, well not outside of a grocery store that is. It's not that he went hungry, not really, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd been completely full, not counting when Dean fed him that is.

He filled his plate, pulling his chair as close as he could to Dean, resting the hand not holding his fork on Dean's leg, needing the comfort and support he gave.

"So what happens now?" he asked quietly, in between bites.

"Well now you two relax, either hang out down here and watch some TV or head back up to your room and play. Cas and I have a little... work to do," the look on Gabriel's face was dark and dangerous.

Sam knew whatever those two had in mind it revolved around his father. "Don't... it's not, he's not worth it."

"Oh we're not going to kill him, oh no, that would bring up too many questions. But we can, and will erase all knowledge of the two of you from his mind. Remove all trace that you lived in his house. It's safer this way, so he can't come looking for you or send someone to find you," Gabriel said.

"Afterwards we'll figure out where we'll go from here. I doubt either of you want to stay around here, where you might accidentally run into him."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, biting his lip as he looked over at Dean's face, trying to see how he was taking that.

\--

Dean wasn't quite sure how he felt about what was going to happen. Sure he wanted to stay with Sam, wanted to keep him forever but at the same time, it hurt. He could remember a time when John wasn't a dick. When he was growing up John was one of the best fathers he could ever want and him and Mary loved Dean more than life itself. So it made it hard thinking that John wouldn't remember them, remember any of the good parts. The fathers day when him and Dean would go out fishing or at the batting range. That he wouldn't remember anything, but those would be stuck with Dean for the rest of his life. And then moving so they wouldn't see him. He wasn't sure how he quite felt about that. Looking over at Sam he could see that he was worried about him, so he tried to give him a smile, reaching down and squeezing his hand. Sam didn't need to know all of what was going through his head, because he didn't want Sam to think at all that he blamed him for anything, which he didn't.

"It's all going to be okay," He said, his voice steady. "It's going to be okay."

\--

Sam nodded, holding Dean's hand tightly. He knew that things weren't always bad between Dean and their father, hell he partially blamed himself for the rift between the two of them. But Dean was the only thing that really mattered to Sam, and as long as he was with Dean everything would be okay.

"I don't want him to forget Dean. Can you just... can you just erase me from his mind? That way... things weren't always like this. I... don't want Dean to have to lose him."

Sam could feel Dean's hand tighten in his. He turned to face him, "I know you can't take me to him now, can't tell him about us. But if he doesn't remember me, doesn't have that resentment in him, I think that maybe... maybe eventually you could, I don't know, introduce me as your partner? I mean... not yet, I look too young, but in a couple years? Maybe he'd... he'd accept me as the person who makes you happy?"

Sam knew that probably wouldn't be the case. He knew his father's stance on gays, but he still held out a little hope.

\--

"No, Sammy" Dean said, shaking his head. "He needs to forget both of us, it has to be this way. He'll never accept me as gay, even if it wasn't with you as my brother. Things will never be the same as they once were and I won't hide you as my lover as my Soulmate once you're old enough not to look like I'm a pervert. And even if he didn't remember you, I couldn't just act like you were never there and have him talk about me being his son when you are too.

So as much as I would love to keep a relationship with him, I won't do anything like that to you and I won't let you."

He looked at the angels, "Make him forget us both, that he never had kids, none of it."

Looking back at Sam, he could see he wanted to argue, so he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. "I don't want to hear a word, you mean more to me than anything in the world and I won't put you through anything like that."

\--

Sam nodded, allowing Dean to lead him back upstairs as soon as they had finished eating. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching Dean with love filled eyes as his brother slowly undressed himself. He was about to do the same for himself, but Dean stopped him, shaking his head. Sam took a deep breath, standing as still as possible as Dean undressed him, wondering just what Dean had in mind. 

He didn't have to wait long, as Dean picked him up off the floor, wrapping Sam's legs around his waist. Dean walked them until Sam's back hit the wall, and Sam let out a little moan.

"Gonna fuck me up against the wall, Dean? God yes."

He held on to Dean tightly, arms wrapped around his neck as Dean slowly, ever so slowly entered him. Sam was almost crying from frustration with how slow Dean was moving. When Dean was fully inside of his Sam let out a content moan of pleasure, whispering Dean's name. "Love you, my Soulmate, my lover, my dearest big brother, my Dean."

\--

Dean kept the slow pace as he started moving more, though didn't go any faster than when he first pushed in.

"I love you too, my Sammy, my Soulmate, my forever."

Holding him close, he kissed him as soft as he was making love to him, pressing as close as he could to him making Sam whimper and moan quietly against his lips.

\--

Sam wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, Dean slowly thrusting into him, murmuring words of love and devotion against his lips. It was perfect, and in a way if felt as if it was their first time. And from a certain way of looking at things it was. This was the first time when they didn't have to worry, didn't have to fear being found out, where they could just love each other.

Sam felt tears rolling down his face, tears of joy and relief. He was a tiny bit scared of what was to come, but more than anything he knew without a doubt that as long as he had Dean things would be fine. His orgasm hit him off guard, coming almost as out of no where. He screamed out Dean's name, over and over again until he was certain he would lose his voice.

"My Dean, forever, mine forever and ever, love you so so much."

\--

The tears that were running down Sam’s cheeks scared him a little but the love and devotion in his eyes made him realize they were happy tears. Sam’s orgasm surprised him a little, but he couldn't help burying his face in the side of Sam’s neck as he followed Sam over the edge a few moments later.

"Love you too Sammy, so much, never ever going to give you up or let you go," He moaned, window shakingly loud.

As he grew soft, he moved slowly back to the bed and sat down, Sam still wrapped around him.

"We will be okay, baby. Forever you will be mine and I will be yours, my Soulmate. My forever and ever."

\--

Sam gave a sleepy little smile, resting his head against Dean's shoulder, breathing in his brother's scent. He'd never get tired of this, of feeling so loved and adored and protected as he did when he was in Dean's arms. He wasn't aware he had drifted off, only coming to when he felt Dean curl around him, the blanket covering them up. He smiled at Dean, resting his head onto his chest, a smile on his face.

When he woke up next Dean was still asleep, yet he could see the sun starting to rise outside their window. He realized they had slept through the night, and Sam couldn't remember ever feeling so rested as he did right then. Well that wasn't quite true. He remembered feeling like this as a small boy, sleeping in his big brother's arms, that is until their father told them that Dean was too old to be sleeping with Sam and if he didn't stop he'd be sent away. Sam must have been 3 or 4 at the time.

He shook his head, not wanting the memory of his father to ruin what he had now. The motion woke Dean, and Sam could feel him start to move underneath him, watching as Dean opened his eyes slowly, a grin spreading over his face as he saw Sam. Sam gave him a tender kiss, not wanting to move, but nature called. He gave a little smile, kissing Dean softly before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom.

He'd just washed his hands when he felt Dean behind him, wrapping Sam in his arms, kissing the side of his neck. Sam knew he could get used to having this every morning.

\--

"Did you sleep well?" Dean asked, kissing Sam softly.

He could barely remember a time he ever slept so well, the last time was when Sam was younger. He used to sleep with Sam in the same bed, but then their dad got stupid. The thought that no one would ever be able to tell him he couldn't kiss and cuddle and sleep with Sam as much as he wanted made him smile.

"I love you, so much."

They laid there for quite a while before Dean gave Sam’s forehead a kiss.

"We should probably get ready, since the angels were talking about us getting out of here after they got back," He said, giving Sam a tight hug.

\--

Sam nodded, "Best night sleep in years."

He gave a somewhat disappointed smile, "We should shower, separately, or we'll never get anything done." When Dean nodded he gently shoved Dean back to their bedroom, "I'll shower first. Why don't you pack up some things, and I'll finish while you shower."

When Dean nodded Sam closed the door behind him. He took a quick shower and dried off, then went to tell Dean the bathroom was free. The kiss Dean gave him before going into the bathroom was scorching hot, it made him wish they had more time. He went to work, packing as much as he could, only stopping when he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

Castiel was standing on the other side. "Just pack an overnight bag, we'll be able to get whatever you two need as you need it."

Sam nodded, looking around the room with a small, sad smile. For one night this room had been his and Dean's oasis, their sanctuary where all that mattered was each other. It was sad that they'd have to lose it.

Castiel seemed to know what Sam was thinking, giving Sam a kind smile. "When we decide where we're going we can move the house there. This place is for the two of you, no matter where we end up."

Sam heard the bathroom door open and looked back to see Dean. "Did you hear that, Dean?"

\--

"Yea, I heard," Dean said, smiling softly. "Thank you."

Cas nodded. "We are ready to leave whenever you are."

With another small nod he departed. Dean finished getting dressed and helped Sam pack the over night bag and gave Sam another heated kiss before heading out of the room where Gabe and Castiel were waiting.

\--

As soon as they were down the stairs Gabriel gave them a blinding smile, asking, "Any preference on where we wanna go? Or just hit the road and see where it takes us?"

To Sam it didn't matter where they went, as long as he had Dean at his side he was home. He looked at Dean, giving him a questioning look, "I really don't care, anywhere but here. What about you, Dean?"

\--

Dean thought about it for a bit, trying to think about where would be nice. Somewhere south they might end up meeting to many people against their relationship. West would just be to eh as well. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Somewhere north, always did want a house in a place where in the winter it snowed a lot. In winter being able to build fires and watch it snow." He smiled, pulling Sam close.

\--

Sam could see it, the two of them snuggled in front of a warm fire as the snow fell outside. He gave a content little grin, nodding his agreement.

"North it is," Gabriel said with a twinkle in his eye.

They climbed into their cars, no definite place in mind, only north. As they drove out of town they passed the home Sam and Dean had grown up in. Sam could see their father seemingly in a daze wandering around the front yard as if lost, yet he couldn't be bothered to care too much about him. He slid over in the seat, resting against Dean's side as they drove, a smile on his face.

"Love you, Dean. Forever."

\--

Dean saw their dad but as Sam curled against him, he couldn't care if he ever saw the man again.

"I love you too, Sammy, never going to stop"

\--

That's the only thing that mattered, the two of them together. Sam and Dean finally as they were meant to be. Happy, in love, at each others sides. And nothing, no scheme of Hell or plot of Heaven or interference of Man would ever keep them apart. They were Soulmates, they were each other's other halves, and that would never change, in this life or in the afterlife.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This got a lot longer, and a lot more plot filled than had been intended when we started writing it.  
> We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it.


End file.
